


A Daydream of a Nightmare

by tenspetal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Dancer Huang Ren Jun, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Language, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Sexual Tension, Strippers & Strip Clubs, dark themes, jaemin can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenspetal/pseuds/tenspetal
Summary: After dealing with plaguing nightmares each night, Jaemin goes on a small walk to a small bar where he meets a small person who might be able to solve his problems.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102
Collections: '00 FIC FEST ROUND TWO





	A Daydream of a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #00424 
> 
> Hopefully the prompter enjoys this! I wasn't able to include everything they wanted, but I really do hope you still have fun reading it!

Jaemin was awake again. No surprise there.

Considering how plaguing these dreams had become, Jaemin now looked at his night owl activities as his new personal schedule. In fact, he would factor in waking up at around midnight every night into his daily routine.

9am: Make espresso.

2pm: Lunch with Jeno and Donghyuck.

6pm: Dinner and studies.

12am: Wake up covered in sweat with a raging hard on and a completely frazzled mind.

Truly, Jaemin supposes that the dreams could have been much worse. Having nightly wet dreams isn’t the most horrific thing that could happen to a person. It was the content of the nightmares that really haunted him.

Jaemin would be in the midst of heated sex with someone. It was always a different person, though. A gorgeous curvy woman, a rail thin person, a buff man. It didn’t matter because they always ended the same.

In the heat of his orgasm whoever he was with would kill him. And that’s when he would wake up.

Yes, it had been quite some time since Jaemin had gotten laid, but the fact that these dreams occurred nightly followed him, weighing him down, from day to day. Jaemin would wake up sticky having finished from the dream, and something about the nightmares still getting him off didn’t settle right within himself.

He had done a lot of thinking because of it. How disgusting of a person would he have to be to get off to being murdered? Is that what he even got off to, or was it more the fact that by the time the nightmare ended, he had already gotten riled up enough?

Crisp winter wind rustled its way through his blonde hair. He had forgotten to grab a coat on his way out, so he was underdressed for the time of year. His apartment complex wasn’t exactly in the best part of the city, located in the outskirts of downtown. But, he found solace in his late night walks that had become habitual at this point.

As shivers wracked their way up his arms, Jaemin cowered into himself against the gales. His eyes shot around for an open coffee shop, or possibly even a bar where he could grab a warm drink while he waited for the shame of his dream to melt away from him. Normally, he would simply walk for near an hour and then head back home, but the way the cold caught him off guard caused him to seek shelter.

A neon sign caught his eye and Jaemin could tell right away that it had to be some kind of bar or strip club.

_ Dreams. _

The letters were bright pink, and Jaemin couldn’t hold in his incredulous snort at the irony. Picking up his pace, he approached the door. A bouncer asked for his ID, and as Jaemin showed him, he was grateful that he had ended up bringing his wallet with him and not just his keys like he usually did.

A foggy deep purple atmosphere surrounded him as he scurried past the curtained entrance to find that his suspicions had been correct. A decently sized strip club extended before him. A main stage stretching down into the middle of the room as male talent pranced up and down the catwalk.

Jaemin couldn’t help his eyebrows from rising into his hairline as he realized that it seemed to be a male only club. Peeking around, Jaemin let his eyes wander over some of the posters plastered to the walls.

_ Male Only Nights Every Wednesday from 11-3!  _ The nearest one read. Doing the math in his head, Jaemin realized that it was in fact Wednesday which explained the current atmosphere.

Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes as he made his way over to a plush looking longue halfway into the room. It was farther away from the door than most, and Jaemin breathed deeply, happy that the place was well heated. Letting his eyes drift shut, the deep base reverberated through his skin.

“Can I get you anything?” Cracking his eyes open, a pretty silver haired boy holding a tray smiled down at him.

“Oh, yea, thank you. Can I get water and whiskey on the rocks?”

“Of course!” He happily bounced away and Jaemin directed his attention to the platform nearest to him. Normally, Jaemin didn’t drink hard liquor. But, with the cold still clinging to his skin, he knew a bit of whiskey would heat him right up.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed even further as spotlights seemed to glow about in random spots. The lights raked their way across every inch of the space before settling on the center where a petite boy stood. His hair was a soft cotton candy pink, and even though his back was facing Jaemin, he could tell that the boy was beautiful.

As smooth R&B began to tickle Jaemin’s ears, the boy moved around the pole. It was easy to tell that he had been trained in classic dancing; his flexibility was something to behold. As he climbed the silver pole and began to spin slowly, the boy’s back arched so deeply that Jaemin was afraid he might snap into two.

When he turned just right, he was finally able to catch a glimpse of the pink-haired beauty, and, naturally, Jaemin had been correct to assume he was attractive. His features were delicate and placed perfectly across his face. In the back of his mind, Jaemin acquainted him to a fairy.

“Here you are, sir,” the waiter caught his attention as he set down both the water and whiskey next to Jaemin on a small table.

“Oh, thank you.”

“My pleasure,” he answered before turning away. A thought struck Jaemin that moment, and he quickly reached out to tap the waiter before he could leave. Turning to face him with a questioning look, Jaemin answered before he could ask.

“Sorry, I have a question. Do the dancers do private sessions?” Just then, the music had picked up its pace, shifting into something with more of a pop-like undercurrent to it. Jaemin’s eyes flashed back to the stage just as the boy continued to dance facing his side of the stage.

“Yes, they do. You like Renjun?” The other smirked when Jaemin looked back to him in confusion.

“Renjun?”

“Yes, the one dancing right now on the main stage? That’s Renjun. He’s popular.”Swallowing deeply, Jaemin couldn’t help the way his eyes were drawn right back to the dancer.

“I can see why.”

“He’s free after this dance. I’ll let him know he has someone interested in a private.”

“Thank you,” Jaemin breathed out, not even bothering to turn and look towards the waiter as he left him alone with his drinks and his thoughts.

The boy, Renjun, continued to move his body in a way that seemed far too refined, and Jaemin found himself hoping that he was paid well. It felt illegal that such a stunning performance could be watched for nothing more than a cover charge of the bar.

Much too soon, the music died down and another boy took Renjun’s place at the helm of the stage, beginning his own routine. Sauntering his way off the stage whilst collecting the money that had been left on the stage for him, Renjun bounced down to the ground. Jaemin spotted the waiter he had spoken with near him pointing in his general direction.

He shouldn’t have been surprised, but when the pink-haired boy turned his face to peek over to where the waiter was pointing, Jaemin felt his face flush in embarrassment. He swiftly picked up his glass of whiskey and tried to remain calm, possibly even come across as suave.

Refusing to look back in that direction, Jaemin continued to sip on his drink, pretending to admire the man who was giving a lap dance not too face from his chair. His eyes may have been focused on the other, but Jaemin’s mind was still replaying Renjun’s dance in his mind.

“You rang?” A soft voice called out from beside him causing Jaemin to jump slightly and turn his head. Renjun stood next to him, small booty shorts sitting high on his legs with pretty stockings adorning them as well. He was shirtless, and his lithe body looked just and beautiful up close as it did from the stage.

“Oh, yes. Hello.” Renjun half chuckled and half snorted at Jaemin’s awkward greeting.

“Yes, hi there. Are you interested in a private dance?” Jaemin swallowed the rest of his whiskey before nodding his head and whipping his hands on his dark jeans.

“Yeah. Are you free?”

“Naturally.” Renjun reached out and grasped Jaemin’s hand, gently coaxing him to stand. “Follow me.”

Their height difference made Jaemin’s abdomen clench in anticipation. The top of Renjun’s head just came up to his chin, and he couldn’t help but to run his thumb across the plane of smooth skin on his hand that currently held Jaemin’s own. At the touch, Renjun peeked behind him sending Jaemin a softer look than before.

Jaemin was led down a hallway where rooms littered either side. Finally settling on one, Renjun opened the door and ushered Jaemin inside. The space was rather small. Just enough room for someone to sit on the couch and for one other person to dance before them.

Which is exactly the positions they began to take.

Renjun led Jaemin over to the, much nicer than he thought it had been, couch before directing him to sit down. Renjun then turned to march back to the wall where a small stereo was sat up just in the corner behind the door that he had shut when Jaemin hadn’t been paying attention.

Soft R&B lo-fi beats began to drift through the room as Renjun gracefully arched his back, peeking his head over his exposed shoulder.

“So, and requests?”

“Um,” Jaemin’s mouth ran dry at the sight of the boy’s pretty backside. All of him was pretty and it made Jaemin’s brain to mouth filter completely evaporate. “I haven’t been able to sleep because I keep dreaming that people kill me after having sex with me,” he all but blurted out in a rushed fashion.

Renjun simply stalled, his face falling into a weird, confused pout as he observed the other. Tilting his head to the side, Renjun’s shoulders dropped slightly before finally turning to face Jaemin.

“Nightmares?” He mused as he approached Jaemin, settling himself in the other’s lap with his legs on either side of Jaemin.

“Uh, yeah- I mean, no? Fuck,” Jaemin attempted to answer while full distracted at having the prettiest boy in his lap that he had ever seen.

“No?”

“Well, they’re still sex dreams, and I-“ Jaemin hissed, sucking in a breath between his teeth as Renjun softly began to grind down into his lap. He wasn’t completely sure what he was supposed to do with his hands in this situation, but Jaemin was pretty sure he had read a sign somewhere inside that had specified  _ no touching. _

“And you what, handsome?” The smallest hints of a smirk stretched Renjun’s lip upwards.

“I mean, they’re wet dreams, too. I-I finish, but I-I…” Jaemin trailed off as Renjun’s hips halted before he looped his arms around the back of Jaemin’s neck. Leaning backwards, Renjun kept his balance with his hold on Jaemin as he once again let a confused expression take over his face.

“So?”

“Well,” Jaemin licked his lips as Renjun let his head relax backwards, exposing the full expanse of his neck to Jaemin. “Isn’t it… weird?”

“Hm.” Renjun mused as he picked up the soft movements he had been torturing Jaemin with before. His waist circled in soft swishing motions on Jaemin’s lap, as his eyes bore down staring straight into Jaemin’s own. “No? It’s not like you’re actually getting off to the murder, are you?”

“I-I don’t know…”

“Hm,” Renjun repeated, slinking his way off of Jaemin’s lap and in front of him before he let his body move to the music. “Well, are you a murderer?”

“W-What?” Jaemin spat at the accusation, his face bright red as what Renjun was implicating.

“See? Then why is it weird. Are you trying to find someone to kill  _ you?” _

“No,” Jaemin breathed as Renjun’s hands traced up over his own chest, teasing himself before letting his fingers run through his soft, pink hair.

“You’re interesting,” Renjun breathed out, turning his back once more as he hooked his thumbs into the shiny black shorts he was wearing. Wiggling his hips back and forth, Renjun slowly shimmied out of them left in nothing but a pretty pink pair of silk panties that matched the color of his hair.

“Oh  _ fuck,”  _ Jaemin groaned as Renjun continued to sway, his ass still facing Jaemin. And what an ass it was. It fit Renjun’s figure perfectly and it was perky and cute and  _ Jaemin was fucked. _

“Mm?” Renjun sounded as if he was smiling, probably due to Jaemin’s outburst.

“God. You’re just so-“

“You know,” Renjun cut Jaemin off, turning around and facing him full on. Renjun’s bulge was small; the panties were so dainty that he truly wasn’t hiding much at that point, and with the stocking to match Jaemin could practically feel himself drooling. “I’m always open to roleplay.”

Their lips smashed together as Jaemin struggled to fish the key to his apartment out of his back pocket. Renjun’s small frame was pressed against the cool wood of Jaemin’s front door before he finally twisted the lock and they both took unbalanced steps backwards. Dainty hands ran their way up and down Jaemin’s sides as he began to shove the large coat that Renjun had draped himself in off of his shoulders.

Slamming the door behind them, Jaemin pulled away from Renjun’s plush mouth, staring down at the other in the dark; the gleam of the moon through his window the only thing lighting their features.

“Where’s your room?” Renjun breathed out, his shoulders shaking in the thin undershirt he had thrown over his head when he ushered Jaemin out of the club.

“This way,” Jaemin gulped before swooping down to press another kiss to Renjun’s lips that were beginning to swell.

Leading him down the short hallway, Jaemin opened the door to his room and Renjun ushered himself inside. Jaemin’s room was small and simple. Not much out of place, but decently barren and lacking in any sort of impressive color scheme.

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t take me to some sort of dungeon, but this is a bit boring.” Renjun sassed. Before Jaemin even had a chance to feel offended, Renjun swiveled in place sending him a teasing grin.

“Yeah, sorry to disappoint.”

“Hm. You haven’t disappointed me,” Renjun drawled as he walked towards Jaemin before getting onto his tiptoes to whisper, “yet.” Feeling his cheeks tint pink, Jaemin placed his hands gently onto Renjun’s waist, letting his thumbs rub small circles into the sides of his stomach.

“So, when you said roleplay…?” Jaemin petered off, his confidence waning.

“Yeah. I meant your dream.” Goosebumps rocketed their way up either of Jaemin’s arms, the small hairs on the back of his neck on end.

“H-How?” Prowling around Jaemin, Renjun took the other’s hands from his waist to let them drop.

“Well, do you have a safeword?”

“Uhhhh… no?” Sighing, Renjun let a small smile dance across his lips.

“You’re really rather cute, you know? I’m kind of surprised. Anyways, how about this? Red, for stop. Yellow, for slow down. And green, for everything is good?”

“Uh, okay?” Jaemin’s mind was swirling at the fast pace with which everything was going, and looking over to his bedside table clock, he knew he was going to have to push his 9am espresso back by a couple of hours.

“Listen, I’m not much of a dom. But, I’m all for helping you fulfill this strange scenario because… well, really I’m not sure why. Boredom in my day to day life? You’re sexy and I’d probably let you do all kinds of weird stuff to me? Probably a mixture of both if I’m honest.” Renjun mused out loud, his fingers drumming along his chin as he seemed to think his thoughts through. Jaemin stood in place, half from shock and half from awe.

“Have you ever been choked, Jaemin?”

Renjun bounced up and down in Jaemin’s lap, the sound of lube squelching between them. Renjun’s head was thrown back, the entirety of his neck exposed. What had been clear smooth skin was now littered with stark red and some purpling marks from where Jaemin had absolutely devoured him.

Jaemin planted his feet, bending his knees in order to pound into the smaller as he gripped Renjun’s waist tightly. Soft gasps and little moans were punched out of Renjun’s lungs at the new angle, and Jaemin was unable to close his mouth at the sight.

“J-Jaemin?”

“Yeah?” Jaemin breathed out; the sound of Renjun moaning his name affecting him more than he cared to admit. Letting his head fall back forwards so that he could stare at the other, pink strands of hair fell into Renjun’s face. Inching his hands forward, Renjun settled them on either side of Jaemin’s neck testing the waters as he pressed very lightly into his arteries with his thumbs.

“Are y-you close?” Jaemin’s breathing picked up as well as his thrusts at the prospect of what was to come. Swallowing nervously, Jaemin let his nails dig into the soft flesh of the small of Renjun’s back.

“Yes,” Jaemin gulped as Renjun stared down at him with hooded eyelids, his body rocking atop him. Renjun nodded before slowly constricting his hands around Jaemin’s neck.

Closing his eyes, Jaemin let himself relax into Renjun’s hands as the blood flow slowly began to lessen to his head. Jaemin’s thoughts and world swam before him in a dreamlike haze, and even when he opened his eyes to see the beautiful boy before him grinding away, it all seemed to be in his own head.

A coiling in the pit of his stomach brought Jaemin’s world crashing down, and when he went to take in a deep breath and wasn’t able to, adrenaline spiked through his veins. Bucking up wildly and jostling Renjun, Jaemin began to moan lowly, its sound cutoff by Renjun’s hands.

“Good?” Renjun whispered, and Jaemin nodded his head as well as he possibly could as his brows scrunched up at his closeness.

The more and more his awareness faded from him, the faster he approached his ending until he was spilling up and into the condom between them where they connected. Back spots dotted his eyes as he finished and the similarity to his dreams made his heart stutter out of his chest.

The next several moments moved by as if Jaemin was traveling through molasses. Renjun continued to bob up and down on top of him before he was climbing off and pressing gentle kisses to either side of Jaemin’s pulsating neck. Swallowing, Jaemin’s throat still felt closed off and his mind couldn’t quite find a single thought to latch onto.

“Hey. Pretty boy?” Renjun gently tugged on Jaemin’s earlobe, getting him to turn ever so slightly in order to face him. “You good?”

“Mhm,” Jaemin hummed, earning a pretty smile in return.

“Glad I could help,” Renjun snickered in good nature before rolling onto his back as well and sighing out. “You know, I’ve never done that before either. Or, well, done that to  _ someone else.  _ Was it nice?”

“Y-Yeah, I think so,” Jaemin nodded, feeling breathless. It was as if whatever Renjun had done to him had taken the small literate part of Jaemin’s brain and squashed it beneath its foot.

“Think so?”

“No, no, no, really good. I’m- yeah. Really nice.” Giggling, Renjun turned to place a hand on Jaemin’s bare chest, their skin slightly sticky with sweat.

“Good,” Renjun whispered into Jaemin’s lips before peppering him with kisses. “Now, promise to tell me if you have any more dreams?”

“I promise.”


End file.
